User blog:Mike Twdy/Undead Nightmare Survival
'Survival Introduction' This will be a simple guide as how to survive–in Undead Nightmare–without a horse, limited supplies, or in worst case scenarios, both. 'Dealing with Undead' During the player's travels, many types of Undead will surely be encountered. Undead come in three categories; : 1. Single Undead :: 2. Small group of Undead ::: 3. Large group of Undead : Single Undead are the average Undead who roam freely on their own. These types possess a very low danger. The player's best bet is to approach the Undead and kill it via melee weapon (to preserve ammunition). Fresh Undead will be the most common, but there will be an occasional Bolter or Retchers. : Small groups of Undead will consist of 2–5 Undead, of all kinds (Fresh Undead, Retchers, Bolters, and Bruisers). Small groups can pose a potential threat, it is best to try to avoid these groups–unless the player is in absolute need of supplies. Never try to kill Undead in small groups with melee weapons, you will be quickly overwhelmed. A good tactic is to use long range weapons–Sniper Rifles, Rifles–to eliminate the threat. : Large groups of Undead are the most dangerous and, to some players, the scariest. They will consist of around 5-20 Undead, of all kinds. Large groups are quite rare to see in the wild, but they will appear when clearing graveyards or towns. If the player does encounter a large group of Undead in the wild, avoid them at all costs unless you are sure you can eliminate them. If the Undead manage to spot you, throw a bottle of Bait (if the player has any, Boom Bait will work to) toward the Undead and run directly away from the threat. Also note large groups of Undead will appear in World Encounters with random civilians. 'Supplies' If the player is stuck with low supplies, or low ammunition, there are some tactics and tips to getting around it. Supplies are not necessarily needed for basic survival, but they can be looted off "dead" Undead or dead humans. Also note they can be occasionally looted from campsite chests and weapon caches. Ammunition is an extremely important, but in some situations you will have to go without it. Alternatives are melee weapons such as the Torch and Tomahawk. Note the Tomahawk can be obtained by saving Manzanita Post from the Undead hordes. Ammo can be obtained by looting "dead" Undead or dead humans, just as supplies can. You will also be rewarded ammo from saving random civilians from being killed (or eaten) by Undead. 'Finding a Safe-Zone' The player's goal is to find a safe-zone to rest, or do whatever the player needs to do. Safe towns can be identified on the Main Menu Map as a blue cross. Towns overrun or under attack will be a green or red hand. Finally, towns that have been completely overrun will be an upside down red cross (referring to the Devil). Also note undiscovered towns will be marked by a question mark, and will always have Undead at them until saved. The only places that are completely safe from Undead hordes are Fort Mercer and the fortified prison El Presidio (Spanish for "The Prison"). Fort Mercer is located directly south of Mercer Station, while El Presidio is located southwest of Brittlebush Trawl. All safe-zones provide protection from the Undead and a place to fast travel, sleep, and change outfits. There are a total of 22 possible safe-zones scattered throughout the frontier. '''Additional Note: '''There are several locations that are uninhabited by Undead and humans. One location clear of Undead is the hills northwest of the MacFarlane Ranch, just above the rail road. The base of the hill is scattered with Undead, but when the player reaches the high-tops, it is completely clear of Undead/Humans/Animals. Category:Blog posts